I'm Not An Angel
by Kat2011
Summary: You're the new girl on the block--with a secret even you don't know! Daisuke/Dark X Reader
1. Hello! My Name Is

What could possibly go wrong on a day like this?

Many, many, many things, but we won't go there.

Happy thoughts, (y/n). Happy thoughts.

You aren't going to get killed by the crazy person driving the taxi. Nope. Not at all.

A near shriek left my lips when the taxi driver (now dubbed Mr. Sadistic) took a turn sharp enough to tip the car onto two wheels. I swear he did that just to get that reaction, the prick.

I was not going to die, I was NOT going to die.

" I'm gonna die," I whimpered, holding onto the bar above the window for dear life. It had became my new best friend during the first five minutes of the ride.

He screeched to a halt in front of a cozy, two story house, ending my horrible ride.

" Here you go, sweetheart. Do you need help?" he asked as sweetly as one could. I just shook my head, feeling sick, stepping out on shaky knees.

" Never again…" I muttered, staggering to the trunk to grab my bags. " God, _please_, never let me ride in one of those monsters again."

A small chuckle was heard and I looked over. A lovely young woman stood in the doorway of the house next door.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

" It's okay." I smiled, dragging my bags out of the trunk. Making sure everything was there, I handed my money to the driver(though I personally thought he didn't deserve it) and he drove off, tearing down the street. I pity the next poor soul who had the misfortune to call him.

" Do you need help?" the woman asked.

" Oh, no it's-"

" It's not a problem!" she turned into the doorway. " Daisuke, dear!"

I flushed slightly and picked up a bag, intent on disappearing inside my new home before this 'Daisuke' got here.

A tanned hand reached out and picked up my last two bags before I did and I looked up into a pair of deep ruby eyes. I blinked owlishly as the boy stood up.

" Err…thanks." I mumbled, standing up straight. He smiled.

" It's no problem. My mom can be pretty persistent." he said, nodding to the now empty doorway.

" Yes, so I saw. She seems nice though."

" She is. A bit nosy, but she is."

I grinned. " Most mothers are. Mine should be calling soon, to see if I'm still breathing."

He laughed and followed me into my house.

" Nice house." he said.

" Just drop those anywhere. I'll get them in a second." I said, dropping the ones I had in my hands on the floor, wincing when I heard a distinctive crunch.

" I hope that wasn't my computer…" I muttered, bending down to check. It wasn't, but…

" No," I moaned, holding up the broken canvas. " I worked so hard on this too…"

The boy walked over and gently took it from my hands, fiddling with the snapped pieces of wood. When he handed it back, it was almost back to normal.

" Just take some super glue to it, and it should be alright." he said. I grinned at him.

" Thank you!" I placed the painting gingerly on the counter.

" That's quite impressive." he said, observing the painting now.

" It took me a week to finish." I said. " Oh, I haven't even told you my name yet." I turned to him, holding out my hand.

" (Your full name)."

He smiled and took my hand, shaking it.

" Daisuke Niwa. Nice to meet you."

" Same to you."

" You just move?" he asked, noting that there wasn't much to the house.

" Yeah, more or less. I'm just waiting for my parents to show up, so I'm by myself for the next month or so." I said. He gave me a surprised look.

" How old are you?"

" Sixteen. Why?"

Daisuke stared.

" I thought you were older." he said. I grinned.

" Most people do. What about you?"

" Same age as you. You're going to the high school here, right?"

" Yup, in about a week once the rest of my things get here and I register. I've got special permission to get a job as well, so I won't need to worry about feeding myself. Though I'm not sure about dinner…"

" You could come over to my place. My mom won't mind." Daisuke said, before blushing. I smiled.

" That would be nice. Thank you."

" Oh, that's so sweet of you, Dai!" Emiko gushed, holding her blushing son to her chest while I just stood there, watching the awkward scene while feeling…well, awkward. Daisuke looked like he'd rather be somewhere else, and quite frankly, I didn't blame him.

" We're having steak, snap peas and cheese shells." she said to me, finally letting go of her son, who quickly stepped out of arms reach.

" Sounds yummy." I said, smiling nervously.

" You're so sweet!"

The woman pounced onto me now, squeezing me with more strength I ever thought she could possess.

" Ma'am…can't…breathe…." I gasped and she let go. Daisuke sent me an apologetic smile.

I got the intense feeling that I was going to get close to the boy later in life and couldn't help but smile back.


	2. You Know What?

" You know what, Daisuke?" I said, laying next to him on the ground during lunch.

" Hm?" his mouth was full of the sandwich his mother had made him.

" I think you should get over Risa."

He inhaled his food and started to choke. I handed him my water, not even looking up from my book. After taking a long gulp, he finally managed to say, " Why do you say that? What's wrong with her?"

" She's prissy, she doesn't get through her thick skull that you're practically in love with her, she's obsessed with someone who's WAY older than she is and won't shut up about it." I said. I could tell I probably hurt Daisuke's feelings and felt guilty. I glanced up at him. Indeed he had that frown and furrowed brows.

" I mean, yes, she has her good points, but I personally couldn't live with someone like that."

" If you say so…"

" Dai, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I'm just telling you this so that you don't get any more hurt than you already are." I said gently. He thought about it for a moment, before giving me a small smile.

" Thanks (y/n)."

I smiled back--only to have it replaced with a scowl when the object of our conversation and my irritation came calling Daisuke's name. He perked up, a light blush on his cheeks.

" Miss Harada!"

" Oh, what a time to forget my MP3 player…" I muttered, going back to my book. I wouldn't be able to concentrate, but it did well enough to keep me from biting the girl's head off.

And so while she chattered on and on about Dark and how hot he was and sweet and strong and intelligent, I grew more and more annoyed. A quick glance to Daisuke told me everything.

" Risa, as much as I hate to say this in front of Daisuke, you need to just shut up about this damn Dark person. He's probably just a perverted pedophile looking to get young girl's attention so that he can date them or something." I snapped. The look on the girl's face nearly made me laugh. Daisuke's expressions changed between shocked to hilarity to scowling. It amazed me just how expressive this kid was.

" He is not! He's hot and he's not a pervert!" Risa exclaimed.

" Please, spare me." I muttered.

" You're just jealous because he's in love with me and not you."

" I really couldn't care less."

" I bet you've never even had a boy like you! You're so rude, and stubborn and so-so-" My eyes narrowed and I flipped onto my stomach.

" You know what I think of you?" I said darkly. " I think you should get out of my sight before I do something to get in trouble."

She, being the dense little snot she is, was stupid enough to not heed my word and continued on with her rant until I finally got tired of it and shot to my feet, frustrated.

" (Y/n), where are you--" Daisuke started. I glared at him.

" Away from her!" I pointed my book at Risa, who had shut up for the moment. " I'm so tired of her running her mouth. If I stay here any longer, I'm going to deck her, and I'm not fond on being suspended. I'll see you later, Daisuke."

With that, I snatched my bag up and stormed back towards the building.

" Hey." I looked up from my desk, which I had been staring intently at for the past half hour.

" Satoshi…"

" I saw you come in. You looked mad." he said, his quiet voice mildly concerned as he sat down in the chair next to mine(which happened to be Daisuke's).

" Risa."

" Ah. You really don't like her, do you?"

" I almost decked her, if that counts." I muttered, scratching a nail over a rough spot.

" That would be interesting to see."

I chuckled darkly. " I would have too, if I wasn't trying to keep my record clean."

" Valid point. What else is wrong?"

" It's Dai." I frowned. " He's practically in love with Risa, even though he knows she doesn't feel the same. She's obsessed with this Dark guy, who is way to old for her, by the way."

" I understand." Satoshi said, nodding.

--------------------------------------------------------------

" Risa, as much as I hate to say this in front of Daisuke, you need to just shut up about this damn Dark person. He's probably just a perverted pedophile looking to get young girl's attention so that he can date them or something."

' _She did NOT just say that.'_

' I think she did.'

' _I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!!'_

Daisuke fought the urge to burst into a fit of laughter and instead scowled. He hated it when Risa and (y/n) went at each other's throats….such as what was happening now. He noticed (y/n) standing up swiftly.

" (Y/n), where are you--"

" Away from her!" she pointed her book in the Risa's direction." I'm so tired of her running her mouth. If I stay here any longer, I'm going to deck her, and I'm not fond on being suspended. I'll see you later, Daisuke."

With that, she snatched up her bag and stormed away. Risa harrumphed and turned to Daisuke.

" I don't see how you can spend most of your time with her!" she whined. " My Dark would never let a brat like her say stuff like that to his face."

'Oh, if she only knew…' Daisuke snickered mentally.

' _Humph. Indeed.'_ He was pouting and Daisuke knew it.

" Daisuke, are you even listening to me?"

" What?"

" Ugh. Forget it." Risa stood up and stomped off.

"…what is with girls and storming away?" Daisuke muttered.

' _I don't know. But I'm starting to get annoyed.'_

' With Risa?'

' _Duh.'_

Daisuke could only blink, shocked.

" You know what, Dark?" he said after a minute, frowning as he watched Risa gossip to a couple of her female friends. " I think I'm starting to feel the same way."


	3. Ooh, Me Likey!

" Daisuke?"

The red haired boy appeared his balcony a moment later, looking exhausted.

" Yes?"

" Do you know this 'Dark' person?" I asked, eyeing the boy. He froze.

" Uh, n-no, of course not? Why would I want to know a thief?" he laughed nervously.

" You're a terrible liar, you know that, right?" I drawled and he smiled sheepishly.

" Why do you ask?"

" Let's see." I leaned against my balcony, almost in the boy's face.

" Whenever this 'Dark' person steals something, you're absolutely exhausted the next morning. You practically _avoid_ Satoshi, whom, I might add, is on the police force." I said, poking him in the chest with my finger, leaning even closer to him. " Are you sure you don't know him, _Daisuke_? And pray to God, you don't lie to me, Dai, or so help me…."

Daisuke already looked nervous before, but now he seem close to a breakdown.

" I-I can't tell you--"

I sighed, retreating back.

" Daisuke, I don't care if you're this Dark person, or his accomplice or whatever. I just want the truth. That's all I'm asking."

He looked guilty, thinking quietly for a moment, before sighing, motioning for me to come over. I glanced left and right, before standing precariously on the railing of my balcony, before leaping onto his own. Unfortunately, I landed wrong and pitched forward. Daisuke grabbed me before I hit the floor, staggering slightly.

I never realized just how right it felt in his arms until then. I flushed slightly when I looked up and our faces were centimeters apart.

Were those muscles I feel underneath that shirt? I blinked, suddenly intrigued. I backed away, muttering an apology as I stared at his torso. He cocked up a brow, even though his face was still flushed.

" Daisuke, before you explain whatever it is about Dark, I have one question."

" What?"

" Could you lift your shirt please?"

"…._what?!_" I almost laughed at the mortified look on his face. It was so worth asking him that.

" You heard me."

" Why?" there was a tic in his cheek.

" Because I want to confirm what I felt when I fell."

"…can I say just one thing?"

" Yes?"

" You are the craziest person I have ever met." he said. I gave him a stern look.

" Crazy is not part of our vocabulary, dear. Now do it."

Daisuke just gave me a look.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Could you lift your shirt, please?"

"…_what?!_"

Dark cackled at this. _' Dude, she is totally on my good side now!'_

' I can't believe she asked that.'

' _I can!!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Dai, do it or I'll do it for you."

" Wait, that's--"

" Too late!"

I tackled the poor boy. With surprisingly quick reflexes he caught me and flipped us over, so that he was on top when we landed. I blinked incredulously.

" When the hell did you learn to do that?!"

" Ever since I could walk." he muttered, his hands next to my head.

"…you were a depraved child, weren't you?"

" Let's stick with that."

I chortled gleefully, before surprising the boy and grabbing his shirt near his pants and yanking it up to his neck.

"…Holy shit." I stared. The boy had abs like some sort of God. A perverted thought came to mind, but we're not going to say it, because it would only embarrass the boy further. However…

" Damn, Dai, you've got a fricken' eight pack!" I said, reaching out and running a hand from his chest to right above his pants.

" Jeez, any girl would kill to be in my spot right now." I said, smirking of one girl in particular. Apparently Daisuke knew what I was thinking.

" Not a word." he hissed, face cherry red as he yanked his shirt from my hand and back down to his hips.

" Hey, I wasn't done yet…"

" Too bad."

I pouted up at him.

" Meany."

" Spare me." he paused, before a not so normal evil grin broke across his face.

"… I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't like it at all."

" (Y/n), I heard you were ticklish…."

My eyes widened and before I knew it, my wrists were pinned above my head and he had me straddled. Another evil smirk before he started attacking my sides with his free hand.

" Nooo! Daisuke, you jerk--" I couldn't finish my threat as I broke into hysterical giggles, squirming and wriggling.

" Haha, (y/n)."

" I hate yoooouuu!!"

He chuckled darkly and paused. I panted, glaring at him.

" Do you?"

" Right now, yes. Very much so."

He ran his fingers down the length of my side and I giggled again, bucking up to try and escape.

" Hey!" Daisuke glared at me, shifting to make sure I couldn't do that.

" No fair, you're heavier than I am!"

There was a moment of silence, before we both broke into a fit of laughter.

" You're so mean, Dai."

" And you're a pervert."

" Aw, you know you love it." I smirked lecherously. Daisuke stared at me for a moment and I frowned.

" Dai?"

"…it's nothing."

"…think you can get of me? I can't feel my legs."

Daisuke looked down, then realized our position and jumped off like he was electrocuted. I sat up, crossing my legs.

" Anyway…back to the original subject."

Daisuke sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

" Yes, I'm Dark, but…I'm also not."

" …you've lost me there."

" It's best if I show you." He paused, looking uncomfortable. " Promise me you won't flip out, okay?"

I nodded, confused. He sighed again, and closed his eyes. Slowly, his hair turned violet and grew long. While the hair was still short, it was cut into choppy pieces. He grew taller, his shoulders broader. When he opened his eyes again, they were a deep violet. I stared, gapping.

Dark smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

" Well?"

Even his voice had changed.

"…right now I'm drawing a blank, but I haven't run away screaming."

" That's always a good thing."

" And I see Risa's point at the fact that you're good looking."

He smirked.

" However…" I looked him up and down. " Those clothes are a little too small on you, dear."

He blinked and looked down, before his face flushed slightly and he gave me a look. He turned and walked into Daisuke's closet.

" It's nice to meet you though!" I chirped.

" Yes, it's nice to finally meet the person who gave Risa a piece of her mind and called me a perverted pedophile."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

" You heard that, huh?"

" How could I not? Daisuke and I share the same mind." He came back out wearing a pair of black slacks and a tight tank, walking gracefully to the desk and flopping into it.

" You know, you don't seem very shocked." he said, eyeing me. I shrugged.

" Like I said to Dai. I don't care. I just want to truth."

" Can I trust _you_?"

It was my turn to eye him.

" I may be nosy, but I don't go around spilling secrets to people. That's Risa's job and I have no intention of talking to her again."

Dark chortled and held out a hand.

" Shake on it?"

I grabbed his hand, shaking it.

" Deal."


	4. My House!

" So, I heard you felt Daisuke up." I could just hear the smirk in Risa's voice. Careful to keep my face nonchalant (though that was difficult with Daisuke spewing out his drink and coughing), I looked at her.

" And?"

" You get laid?"

I was trying very hard now not to smirk. Daisuke's face was cherry red and he was sputtering.

" What if I did?"

Risa gaped at me, then looked at Daisuke, who was just silent now, in complete shock at the fact I just said that.

" Oh. My. God."

With that, she turned on her heel and ran off, shouting this new 'discovery' at the top of her lungs. I turned to Daisuke, smirking.

" You'll be the man for the next few weeks, Dai."

" What is wrong with you?" he groaned, looking close to a mental breakdown.

" Many, many things, all of which we will not speak of."

From the look on his face, I was pretty sure Dark had piped in.

" What did he say?"

" Nothing."

" Daisuke….Do I have to grope you again?"

He glared, flushing deeper. " No and I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it again."

" Hey, it's not my fault you have an incredibly sexy torso."

The look on his face was torn between 'what the fuck?' and 'mental asylum ASAP.'

" The little voice inside your head isn't going to stay quiet, you know." I said.

" I know." he deadpanned.

" What little voice?"

We both jumped at the new voice.

" S-Satoshi!" Daisuke gasped, clutching his chest.

" His conscience, of course! The thing most people with common sense have? That." I said, saying the first thing that flew through my head. He seemed to take satisfaction with this answer and walked off.

" Good lie."

" I'm a good liar, when need be. It's a horrible gift." I said, sighing. Daisuke just shook his head and finished his lunch.

" Dark, you're back." I smiled as the dark angel landed on Daisuke's balcony.

" Yeah."

" You sound exhausted." I said, frowning.

" I am. I had a run in with Krad this time." he said, hopping over onto my balcony after dismissing Wiz. I placed down my book to concentrate on him.

" That's never good."

After I had found out about Dark and Daisuke's…thing….they filled me in on the details up to date, from when it first started when Daisuke was fourteen to recent events.

" No, it's not." Dark frowned, sitting down on my bed next to me, where I had sat curled up for the past two hours.

" What was it this time? Aside from the usual revenge and crap." I said.

" He's after Daisuke."

I sat up straighter, brows raised. " What?"

" Yeah. I don't know why, but he said that having Daisuke would get him closer to something. Or someone." Dark said darkly.

" Did he say what it was?"

" '_The Fallen Angel's blood tainted wings shall fly again._' That's all I got before he attacked me, demanding for Daisuke."

" What an ass." I growled.

" Indeed."

" Though that phrase sounds very familiar…" I said, thinking. " I'm just not sure where I've heard it before."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

My phone rang, earning a confused look.

" Who calls this late?" I mumbled, flipping it open.

" Sweetie?"

" Mom?"

" Hey, I just wanted to tell you we're sending furniture over. It should get there by tomorrow."

" Okay….is there something else?"

I could tell she was extremely uncomfortable. " Well…you see…your father and I….aren't coming…"

" What, why?!"

" We both agree, that it's about time for you to start living your own life. You're a mature young woman and we've already bought you the house…so…think of it as a graduation gift from us."

"…."

" (Y/n)?"

" Just…wow…."

" Besides, you have Daisuke and his family if you ever need anything. And you have us. You know we'll fly over anytime you need a little family time."

I smiled softly. " Thanks mom. Tell dad thanks too. But, what about the furniture?"

" We've already bought new ones."

"…."

" Our bed and your old one is being sent too. For the guest rooms. Or your room, whichever."

" I like the bed I have, thanks."

" Alright, sweetie. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Let me know when the furniture arrives."

I hung up. Dark observed me, a thin brow raised.

" What's up?"

"….this is now declared my house and my furniture is arriving sometime tomorrow." Dark stared for a moment, before a grin broke out. I knew what he was thinking and glared.

" Don't. Even. Think. About. It. And tell Daisuke he's helping me tomorrow."

" Haha, Daisuke."


	5. Terror Arrives

No. It couldn't be possible. I stared at my phone, mouth agape.

" (Y/n)? Honey, you there?"

I picked the phone back up.

" Are you serious?"

" Unfortunately." my mother's voice was grim. " Your Aunt Sophie will be staying for a week. As hard as it is…try to be civil."

" Mom, why?" I groaned, going out onto my balcony to watch Daisuke paint a picture for his art class. He was debating on colors right now, and how it should be applied.

" She wants to see you at least once before you're gone for good, she says."

" You'd think I was going to die in the next month." I said dismally.

" Sometimes, she makes you want to." My mother paused to listen to a voice in the background. I recognized it.

" Oh, mom, please don't give her the phone, please don't--"

" HI SWEETY!!!"

I shrieked and dropped the phone. Daisuke jumped, fumbling for the paintbrush he had in his hand, before turning to stare at me. I was staring in horror at my phone, afraid to touch it.

" OH, HOW ARE YOU?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND, DO YOU?! HE'S NOT ONE OF THOSE TATTOOED MEN, THAT WOULD BE JUST HORRIBLE!!"

Daisuke stared at the phone as well, before pointing. I was close to miserable tears.

" It's my Aunt Sophie." I mumbled, picking up the phone with my thumb and forefinger. Daisuke raised a brow, but said nothing, instead setting the paintbrush down and walking to the balcony to listen. I pushed the speaker button.

" Sweetie, I heard that your neighbor had a son and that your balcony was next to his. Is that right?"

I turned to Daisuke, who shook his head quickly.

" Where'd you hear that?"

" You father."

" The neighbors have a daughter. _Their_ neighbors have a son that's around my age." I lied through my teeth, aware that Emiko was standing behind Daisuke. She just smiled.

" Well, we'll see in a couple of days, won't we dear?" there was a sense of foreboding in the air.

" Oh boy…"

" Talk to you later sweetie! See you Monday!"

" Thank you, Sophie." my mother took the phone back.

" Good luck, dear. Call your grandmother when she gets too much to handle."

" Right."

I hung up, then exchanged a look with Daisuke, before inhaling.

" I FRICKEN HATE MY LIFE!!!" I screamed. Daisuke, used to this now, unplugged his ears.

" She's coming out here?"

" For a week." I said desolately. " This is going to be the worse week of my life…I hope she doesn't expect me to meet her at the airport."

" Looks like you'll be the neighbor's son for a week, Dai." Emiko said. " Either that or my 'daughter'."

Daisuke winced. " Mom, my shoulders are too broad."

" Valid point. We'll have to use Wiz and say that she's mute." Emiko said.

" Daisuke, want to spend the week over here?" I asked hopefully. He made a face.

" We could say that the neighbors left for a month and we're watching him." Emiko said.

" Emiko, have I told you how much I love you?" I said, grinning. " Now…just to get rid of the paranoid, bible-loving freak of an aunt." the last part was muttered. Daisuke heard and grinned.

" (Y/N), SWEETIE!! SOPHIE'S HERE!!!"

" Help me." I whimpered to Daisuke, who was sitting next to me on my couch in the living room. He just smiled sympathetically. My aunt came running into the living room, saw me and threw me into the most bone-crushing hug she had ever given. I swear she broke my back.

Daisuke winced.

Sophie finally let me go and noticed Daisuke.

" This…is Daisuke. He's the Niwa's neighbor's son. He's staying with Emiko and her father and daughter for the month while his parents are out of town." I wheezed.

" Why is he in here?" my aunt barked.

" Homework." I said. She gave me a stern look.

" Show me my room." she said. I twitched and forced a smile, picking up her incredibly heavy bag and carried them to the guest room downstairs. There was no way in hell I was allowing her upstairs near my room.

While she unpacked, I was recovering in the living room with Daisuke.

" I see what you meant." he said, rubbing my back to relax the muscles.

" She's a monster." I moaned. " I'm not going to live. I have to lock my room now to keep her from nosing into my stuff."

" You could sneak into my room."

" That sounded wrong, by the way." I said, making him flush and glare. " But thanks. I'll come visit to get away from--"

" (Y/n), dear--oh!!"

Daisuke and I froze, exchanging a look, then staring back at Sophie.

" You didn't tell me he was your boyfriend."

I fell off the couch.

" He is NOT my boyfriend! Just a friend! FRIEND!" I screeched indignantly from the floor.

" Oh, come now dear--"

" Aunt Sophie."

She stopped and frowned at me, pursing her lips.

" You are so like your mother." she said haughtily, sniffing, before turning and walking back to 'her' room.

" I'm going to hate this week." I moaned, dropping my head to the floor. " Just kill me now."

" I pity, you I really do."

" Just shoot me."

" Dark likes you too much."

" Tell your conscience to shut up."

Daisuke chuckled.


	6. FREEDOM!

" Daisuke." I gritted out his name between clenched teeth. He poked his head out.

" Yes?"

" Get me a phone. NOW."

" Why?"

" She's trying to wall up my kitchen."

" Got it."

Daisuke ran out of sight, probably to find his mother. He came back a few minutes later, throwing me the phone. I caught it and punched in the one number I learned early in life by heart.

" Hello?"

" Grandma."

" (Y/n)! How nice of you to call!"

" Grandma, I'll have to chat later, but…"

" Yes?"

I burst into furious tears. " You've got to control her! She's taking over my house, my lifestyle, my friends!!"

" Sophie?" she sighed. I sniffled.

" Yes."

" Let me talk to her. Put the phone on speaker." I glanced at Daisuke who nodded, then put the phone on speaker. Aunt Sophie, who was walking underneath the balconies, looked up.

" SOPHIE!!" My grandmother's voice rang out clear as day. Sophie jumped.

" Yes?"

" YOU BEST GET YOU ASS PACKED AND OUT OF THERE WITHIN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS! YOU DON'T WANT ME OVER THERE!"

" Yes ma'am!!"

I smiled. " Thanks grandma."

" No problem, sweetie. Call me again sometime so we can chat."

" Alright."

I hung up and handed the phone back to Daisuke.

" Thank you."

Daisuke just grinned. " She her mother?"

" No, my mother's mom. Sophie learned within the first week of meeting her that she'll bust her ass if she didn't listen."

Daisuke laughed.

Within five hours, Sophie had packed and bought her plane ticket.

" I'm so sorry this had to end so soon!" she bawled. I just smiled.

" Oh, Aunt Sophie?" I said. Daisuke was standing next to me, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

" Yes dear?"

" Daisuke really is my neighbor."

Sophie just stared at me in shock, before she puffed up. Before she said anything, however, I stopped her.

" Not a word, or I'm calling grandma."

" You wouldn't dare."

I held up my cell phone, flipping it open.

" Try me."

Sophie glared at me indignantly.

" Bye Sophie. Hope to never see you again." I said cheerfully. She harrumphed and turned on her heel, slamming the door shut behind her.

" You sure she didn't take anything?"

" I went through her baggage." I pointed to a stack of various items that Sophie had tried to smuggle.

" She was desperate, wasn't she?"

" You have NO idea. I just hope she doesn't come when I graduate. If she does, she's sleeping in a motel." I muttered. Daisuke chuckled.

" Just be glad she's gone."

" I'm already savoring the silence."

" Dark hated her."

" I hate her."

" I personally didn't like her myself." Daisuke muttered.

" Daisuke?"

" Yes?"

I grinned cheekily.

" I love you."

" What do you want?"

I just laughed, finally able to say that without a certain aunt jumping on me--literally and figuratively.


End file.
